Amándote hasta que duela
by athena elektra black
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Jan Di y Ji Hoo vivieran juntos? Jan Di no se da cuenta que ama a Ji Hoo. Ji Hoo ama a Jan Di más de lo apropiado. Una noche la vida de los dos cambia. ¿Aceptarán las consecuencias de sus actos?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son de Yōko Kamio.

* * *

><p>"Anatomía"<p>

El timbre sonó anunciando que las clases habían terminado. Todos salieron bostezando del salón lo más rápido que pudieron. Mañana tendríamos el examen final de anatomía e histología. Salí a la puerta principal, estaba oscuro, el aire me calaba hasta los huesos ondeando mi cabello que había dejado crecer hasta debajo de los hombros y que caía despreocupadamente lacio por todos lados, por suerte llevaba la bata puesta que me cubría del frío. El fleco me picaba los ojos y me hacía parpadear constantemente, tendría que cortarlo pronto. Me subí a mi bici esperando llegar lo más pronto a la casa del abuelo y ji hoo. Suspire. Ojala no estuvieran despiertos si no sería imposible estudiar.

Entre a la casa y luego me sentía tranquila. Sacudí la bata y la colgué en el perchero. En la sala estaba Ji hoo se veía concentrado, cruzado de piernas. Sosteniendo un enorme libro. Tenía sus lentes puestos y el cabello caía desordenadamente por la cara. Encima de la mesita justo enfrente de él tenía una botella y copa de vino tinto. Siempre tomaba una copa para poder relajarse y concentrarse. Di pasos tranquilos sin hacer mucho ruido para molestarlo. Pero siempre nota mi presencia.

-Jan Di, ¿cómo te fue?- pregunto sin si quiera levantar la vista del libro.

-Bien, vimos los últimos detalles para el examen de mañana. De histología y anatomía.

-Entonces tendrás que estudiar mucho, es uno de los exámenes más difíciles.- Ji hoo sonrío mostrando ligeramente sus dientes y mordiéndose ligeramente el labio menor. Me recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Siempre lograba alguna reacción en mí, cada vez que hacía ese gesto.

Ji Hoo iba más adelantado en la carrera, estaba a unos meses de terminar. Pero para él era tan natural como respirar.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Ya estudie toda la semana, ahora le doy un repaso.

-Siéntate acá, estudiemos.- dijo viéndome por primera vez, señalando alado suyo. ¿Qué creía? Obviamente sin mi consentimiento mi cuerpo empezó a andar hacia él. Deje mi mochila justo alado mía, estaba nerviosa. Me seque las manos en el pantalón blanco que llevaba. Saque el libro y suspire sonoramente.

Esta sería una larga noche.

Se levanto con pasos elegantes, regreso de la cocina con una copa más. La lleno y me la dio.

-Gracias, solo será una.

-Toma lo que quieras, todo lo que necesites.

-Sunbae, ¿acaso me quieres emborrachar?- Le cuestione, pegando ligeramente el brazo, en cuestión de broma porque sabía que Sunbae nunca haría algo que me perjudicara. Sabía que había sido un error, puesto que cambió de color a un rojo su cara y abrió los ojos más de lo normal. Me iba a disculpar en cuanto soltó una enorme carcajada y me vio con un brillo que no logre distinguir.

-Hay muchas maneras de hacerlo, Jan Di, seguramente. Pero no, no soy de esos.-Ahora fue mi turno de sonrojarme. Y trate de leer.

Repetía una y otra vez, las mismas líneas. Pasaba las hojas cada cierto tiempo para que no se diera cuenta. Tomaba el vino como si mi vida dependiera de eso, al principio se notaba el sabor dulce y sedoso, pero después pasaba como agua. Daba gracias que ya había estudiado antes en la biblioteca de la escuela.

Estire mis piernas y note las de Ji hoo pegada a las mías, irradiaba calor. Tenía ganas de moverme, pero quedarme al mismo tiempo. ¿Desde cuándo hacía tanto calor? Me estire tratando de respirar un poco más, estire mis brazos alzando mi blusa y logrando que se me viera parte del abdomen. Cerré los ojos y moví la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Abrí los ojos y vi a Ji Hoo que me miraba detenidamente cada aspecto de mí, pero no me avergonzaba, tal vez era por el alcohol o el calor, regrese a la postura inicial y me apoye en el sillón.

-¿Ya no puedes estudiar?

-Sí, bueno, no. No sé, si quiero seguir pero ya me cansé de leer.- dije en un tono más bajo de lo normal, no sé de donde salió esa voz, pero ya lo había dicho. Noté como subía y bajaba cierta parte de su cuello, estaba tragando. Estaba nervioso. Lo conocía, pero ¿Por qué?

-¿Te ayudo?- me pregunto en un tono más grave y ronco. No debí tomar tanto, ahora sufría de alucinaciones. Me lo quede viendo para distinguir la realidad de la ficción pero él seguía observándome, entonces asentí con la cabeza y abrí la boca para respirar que casi no me llegaba el oxígeno a los pulmones.

Se acerco ligeramente, ahora nuestras piernas se tocaban, pero manteníamos un espacio que no era normal para mi cordura.

Me toco el hombro con su mano, tenía la mano muy grande y fina, de pianista.

-Dime que huesos se insertan aquí y el tipo de articulación que tiene, y cuál es su movimiento.-le respondí con una voz más fina y tratando de no tartamudear, fallando inútilmente en eso.

Sonrío haciéndose más apuesto de lo que era. ¡Alguien debe hacer ilegal que haga eso!

-Bien, buena alumna. Ahora dime que parte de la columna vertebral esta acá y porque es importante- dijo tocándome el cuello, abriendo y cerrando los dedos detrás de él como una caricia, inocente, pero hacía que mis hormonas revolucionaran a mí. Ya no le veía a los ojos, ahora me desviaba a su boca, tan definida con un tono rosa brillante, por mordérselos cuando estudia.

- Ahí se está el axis, atlas…y las cervicales- cada vez se acercaba más me miraba fijamente, trate de hacerme atrás, trate pero su mano seguía moviéndose con en ese abre y cierra hipnótico-y…y…se encuentra…

No pude responder. Sus labios estaban sobre los míos. Suaves. Posesivos. Su aliento me llegaba con un olor apetitoso, tan él. Su lengua rosaba mis labios tratando de escabullirse entre ellos. Abrí la boca y entro, suspiramos. Nuestras bocas se entendían conversaban en un lenguaje mítico, que me hacía suspirar cada vez más y más.

-Aja…sigue- dijo mientras su boca descendía por mi garganta.

-y…es importante…hmm…por…porque cubre la…médula ósea- respondí torpemente mientras sus labios absorbían parte de piel expuesta, y su mano se filtraba en la parte atrás de la camisa metiéndose y trazando figuras imaginarias con la palma abierta y uñas que dejarían ciertas marcas.

Ya no razonaba. Me empujo hacia él y me senté a horcadas mientras que con más facilidad, bajo sus labios hasta el escote de mi blusa.

-Ahhh…Ji hoo- Exclame agarrándome de sus hombros, sentía un bulto entre mis piernas. Estaba duro y tocaba cierta parte de mi anatomía que me volvía loca. Apreté más mi agarré y me quise fundir con él. Ji hoo siguió besándome con más ansias mientras que gemía bajo cada vez que rosaba aquel contacto.

Su mano bajo a mi pierna y agarro fuertemente mi cadera.

-Dime que huesos componen acá- dijo entrecortado, metiendo su mano debajo de mi pantalón, tocándome más conscientemente donde le gustaría que le respondiera.

-Ahí está la pelvis, adentro esta el sacro y coxis, que es el final de la columna verte..ahh…bral- respondí, mientras el apretaba fuertemente mis glúteos y brincaba de la sorpresa.

-Los músculos de acá- menciono mientras amasaba un glúteo, y sus dedos se metían ligeramente dentro.

-Glúteo mayor…medio e inferior- dije lo más rápido que pude.

-Perfecto, veo que anatomía se te da muy bien, ahora pasemos a histología- dijo mientras me recostaba en el sillón, y quedaba el arriba de mi, ahora podía ver perfectamente su erección latente que cubría el pantalón de franela.

Mi mente no carburaba bien, no pensaba más que en lo que me decía y hacía. No me importaba absolutamente nada.

Se quito la camisa, tomo mi mano y se la acerco a su torso.

-Ahora dime qué clase de epitelio hay en todo esto- menciono mientras se acariciaba el mismo con mis manos por todo su torso y espalda, sentía el sudor de su cuerpo mezclarse con el de mis manos. El gruñía cada vez que pasaba por partes sensibles y cerraba los ojos cuando utilizaba mis uñas para estimularlo.

-Plano estratificado queratinizado…pero ya no quiero estudiar, doctor- abrió los ojos y vi que sus pupilas se habían dilatado, ya no se distinguía lo blanco más que el negro, sonrió de medio lado. Se lanzo a mis labios, ya no era solo un beso ahora eran mordidas aquí y allá.

Mis manos volaron a su pantalón y se lo quitaron, no llevaba ropa interior. Me sorprendí, pero aproveche, pase mis manos por sus glúteos mientras él desabrochaba los botones de mi blusa y pantalón.

Mis manos recorrieron su espalda, su torso, bajaron una y otra vez, pasando muy cerca de su miembro. Hasta que por fin pase un dedo en su vena que sobresalía de su miembro, haciendo que él dejara de besar el comienzo de mis pechos y se arqueara gimiendo violentamente. Me hacía sentir poderosa. Me reí fuertemente, y él me vio con una ceja alzada y con media sonrisa.

-¿Así nos la llevamos doctora Jan Di?

Me calle de repente por la mirada que me envió, se miraba capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, sentí peligro y excitación. Desabrocho el sostén y se fue a devorar mis pechos. Mamaba como un bebe mis pezones. Yo no paraba de gemir, seguramente no podría hablar al día siguiente. Me quito los pantalones y sus dedos jugaron con mi entrada, hasta que metió un dedo por la abertura y el pulgar jugaba con el clítoris, con movimientos circulares de aquí a allá. Me retorcí, apretaba el sillón y gritaba cuanto podía, en cualquier momento iba a explotar, pero cada vez que iba a llegar, paraba. Y volvía a empezar riéndose de mí, hasta que por fin dejo que llegara mi orgasmo. Fue lo más alucinante, después de que saco sus dedos mientras seguía convulsionando. Abrí los ojos. No me di cuenta que los tenía cerrados, lo observe, veía todo borroso por las lagrimas. Se metió los dedos a la boca y chupo. Separo mis piernas delicadamente y se hundió despacio. Grité. Sentí un dolor profundo, que me desgarraba y él se quedo quiero con cara de preocupación, como si hubiera despertado de un sueño aletargado, trate de moverme para quitar la incomodidad, salió de su trance, cerro los ojos, apretó la mandíbula. Lo hice de nuevo y gimió. Abrió los ojos. Puso sus manos en la cabecera del sillón y empezó a moverse, el dolor se había ido. Salía y entraba con una cadencia impresionante, no sabía que tuviera tanta fuerza, sus ojos no se apartaban de los míos.

Cerré los ojos y me tomo la cara con una mano, abrí los ojos instintivamente.

-Quiero que me veas, por favor. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperándote?- y así lo hice. El solo desviaba sus ojos de mi pecho que se balanceaba a los mis ojos, y gemía sonoramente. Cada vez se hacían más fuertes las embestidas, una tras otra, no iba a lograr aguantar más, él se tenso, salió un líquido que se esparció dentro de mí, sus propias convulsiones llevaron a las mías. Gritamos, fuerte como nunca. Ya no aguante más todo se volvió oscuro. Escuche un llanto a lo lejos y sentí que me levantaban.

-lo lamento, lo lamento…-repetían con voz queda entre hipidos. Quería abrir los ojos pero no podía. Solo sentí un profundo temor dentro de mí.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Culpabilidad"**

_¿Cómo puedes diferenciar la realidad de tus sueños si lo llevas en la mente todo el tiempo?_ Esa era mi única excusa viable para lo que había hecho. No sabía ni cuando empezó, ni cuanto terminó. Se supone que no debía pasar, no así, no de esta manera. No me arrepentía, por más egoísta que se viera. Pero no estaba orgulloso. Culpable. Mil veces culpable, mil veces idiota.

Jan Di se había dormido recién acabamos. Se desvaneció y me di cuenta que todo lo que pasaba no era en mi mente como tantas veces había pasado. Intenté parar pero no pude. Es cómo solo tomar solo un sorbo cuando llevas corriendo un maratón de todo un día. Imposible. ¿Ahora que iba a pasar? Lloré, lloré como un bebé, como nunca en mi vida. Si alguna vez tenía alguna oportunidad con la que consideraba la mujer de mi vida, ahora se reducía a nada. Nada. Duele perder todo. Le pedí perdón una y otra y otra vez. No supe cuántas. Dolía. Dolía. Dolía como cuando rompes algo invaluable, no monetariamente, no, claro que no, era algo sentimental, irreparable. La lleve a su cama, la arrope con sus sabanas. La vi dormir tan tranquilamente. Sonreí. Tan ajena a todo lo que me pasaba. Ojala fuera un sueño, ojala fuera un maldito sueño. Ella ni siquiera estaba consciente de lo que hacía y yo me había aprovechado. Sí, aprovechado. Mande a la mierda toda mi educación. Mi sed de ella era muy fuerte, no supe cómo reaccionar, pero sí lo hice, lo hice de la peor manera que pude haberlo hecho. Lo jodí, jodí todo lo bueno que tenía en mi vida. Jan Di.

Salí del cuarto en cuanto pude, hacía frío, seguía lloviendo, solo tenía unos pantalones de franela puesto. Trataba de castigarme. Calaba el frío, calaba el dolor, calaba la culpabilidad. Grité. Grité con mis fuerzas. Las lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia. Quería ahogarme con ellas. ¿Todo lo que tenía, porque lo perdía? Mis padres y ahora Jan Di. No lo soportaría.

-¡Estúpido!- grité mientras pegaba a un árbol con el puño cerrado. Las astillas se enterraban una tras otra.-¡Egoísta!- otro golpe, muchos más. Las manos sangraban. Dolía. Dolía el cuerpo y el alma. Me tiré al suelo. Esto no podía ser cierto.

Regresé a la casa. El abuelo llegaría en la mañana temprano de la clínica. Me vende las manos. Tenía que despegarme de la mujer que amaba. Por su propio bien. No era digno de ella. Era lo mejor que le podía hacer. Aunque ya no estuviera con Jun Pyo, que él se hubiera casado, no por amor si no por negocios. Tonto. Pero no podía aprovecharme. Me reí. Bueno más de lo que había hecho.

Ya casi amanecería. Jan Di ya tenía que despertarse pronto. Me cambié. Arreglé la casa. Fui a la farmacia más cercana, compré pastillas. Ya no le traería más problemas a Jan Di. Ya no más. Se las puse alado de la cama, junto con un vaso con agua. Me senté en el sillón que había enfrente de ella. Mi mente jugaba y me regresaba a lo que había pasado hace unas horas atrás y mi cuerpo reaccionaba. Me odié. Apreté fuerte mis manos, tratando de concentrarme en el dolor de mis palmas.

Estaba concentrado en mis pensamientos cuando me di cuenta que se movía. Abrió lentamente los ojos. Vi confusión en ellos. Me vio directamente a los ojos. Reprimí las ganas de llorar, de pedirle perdón. _Tienes que alejarte de ella. _Me repetí. Así que le demostré las miradas más frías que tenía. Me crucé de brazos. Ella lo vio. Se encogió sobre sí misma. Lo estaba recordando todo. Quise abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Quise, no lo hice. Déjala ir. Ya no tienes que ser bueno con ella. Ella tiene que odiarte como tú te odias por lo que le hiciste. Se levantó sin importar que no tuviera nada que la cubriera. Noté su desnudez. Vi las marcas de mis manos. Ni siquiera había sido amable. Era su primera vez. Me comporté como un animal. Tenía toda la piel marcada. Aparté la vista. Se dio cuenta que cómo estaba y se cubrió con las sabanas. Era mi momento. Destruye todo lo bueno que cree de ti.

-Así…que ya te diste cuenta del error que cometí…que cometimos. Está demás decir que lo lamento y que no volverá a pasar- dije en un tono duró. Volteo a verme. Vi el dolor en sus ojos. No podría soportarlo más. Sigue.-No lo tomes con tanta importancia. Fue un…resbalón. Todo el mundo los tiene.- Vi que lagrimas caían de sus ojos. _Todo es por tu bien Jan Di. Te amo_.

-Toma esas pastillas, no queremos que este problema trascienda.- Dije y me levanté para dar por terminada la conversación. Ella se acercó envuelta en las sábanas. Estiró su brazo y me pegó. Me dio una cachetada. Sonreí.

-¿Esos es lo mejor que tienes, Jan Di?- pregunté con descaró. Me dolía. Me dolía más que a ella, pero quería que se desquitara. Sacará todo el odió que tenía dentro. Que lo quitará conmigo. Abrió los ojos más sorprendida. Y empezó a propinarme de golpes en el pecho con los puños cerrados. Golpe tras golpe. Se iba decayendo. Hasta que cayó al piso. Me sentí terrible. Era un asco de ser humano. Me di la vuelta para salir.

-No te reconozco.- me dijo con voz seca y quebrada. Y fue lo peor que me pudo haber dicho, porque ella era la única persona con la que realmente había sido yo. La que mejor me conocía. La única en mi vida. Termine de salir. Era mejor así.

_CONTINUARÁ…_


	3. Chapter 3

SOBREVIVIENDO

¿Nunca has sentido un dolor sofocante, que no te permite respirar, que duele el hecho de estar viviendo? No era un dolor físico, peor. ¿Cómo había llegado a este punto? Ji Hoo salió sin más, no entendía el suceso de las cosas. La cabeza me daba vueltas y oprimía, la boca estaba seca, los huesos entumidos, y sin poder mover porque cualquier movimiento dolía. Y cada segundo aparecían las memorias cortas y aplastadas, plasmándose frente a mí, burlándose atropelladamente y clavando cada vez más fuerte la culpa, resignación y rabia, que nunca había sentido en mi vida. Una tras otra vez sin descanso.

Acaso solo **eso** quería de mí. Claro, pues que más le podía dar, si era un remiendo de persona, tratando de seguir adelante con los pedazos que quedaban de mí después de Gu Yun Pyo, después de creer que tenías algo.

Y cuando lo único que tenías siempre ahí, era a tu amigo que siempre estaba cuando lo necesitabas, el que creías tu _alma gemela_, y todo se vuelve al revés. ¿Cuantas veces se habrá reído de mí? Por ser tan estúpida. El en realidad no te quiere Jan Di, piensas. Y esas palabras duelen más que cualquier cosa que te hubieran dicho. ¿Qué esperabas de él, un ramo de rosas con una nota que diga "eres el amor de mi vida"?

Una sonrisa amarga apareció en mis labios. Me levanté y fui directo al espejo, el rímel se me había corrido, mis labios hinchados y rojos. Me quedé viendo más de lo necesario. Viendo como caían lagrimas por mis ojos de por sí hinchados y oscuros.

-Okey Jan Di, basta, ya basta de llorar.- pero los esfuerzos de no llorar no tienen resultados.

-¡Basta!- te dices con más fuerza- Sí a él **no** le importa, ¿Por qué tendría que importante a ti?

Y ríes. Sí te ríes de ti misma. Porque a ti si te importa. Te importa cada espacio de él, y ves lo ridículo de las cosas. Era lo único real y estable de tu vida. Eras dependiente de él, de sus ligeras sonrisas con efecto calmante y revolucionaría en ti, con sus pequeños ojos que brillaban cada vez que te veía, con sus palabras alentadoras, con sus manos ágiles y elegantes, con sus pensamientos correctos y admirables, con sus acciones impredecibles siempre preocupándose por los demás, con sus…con todo de él. ¿Acaso siempre fue una mentira? Una parte de ti se niega a creerlo, pero los hechos te dicen todo lo contrario y el enojo con el dolor regresa con más fuerza como una ola que te inunda y te ahoga de poco a poco tratando de salir a la luz te desgarras más. Cada vez más. Lo idealice en mi vida para siempre, como algo básico. Pero no era así.

Me creí una falsa historia de los dos. Confianza, le di toda la que tenía. Esperaba que algún día se diera cuenta, que era él, siempre iba a ser él. Me aferre a él. Sé qué lo que hicimos, no fue lo correcto, no de esa forma. Pero esperaba todo menos esa respuesta, que ahora choca contra mí como la única verdad que veía.

-A seguir adelante, Jan Di. Tienes que demostrar que eres fuerte, sigues de pie. Con más fuerza que antes.- te limpias la cara con tus manos con rudeza, tratando así borrar cada recuerdo que te viene a la mente.

Miras el reloj de pulsera que está en tu tocador, y recuerdas tus exámenes. Recoges tu uniforme de la escuela. Te das un baño, arreglas tu cabello, te pones un ligero maquillaje, y muestras tu mejor sonrisa. Todo aparenta igual, solo tu mirada cambia, ahora es fría y calculadora. Ya no más tierna e inocente Jan Di de antes.

Sales y no ves a nadie. Te alegras y decepcionas a la vez. Una parte de ti pensaba que iba a estar él, con un "era mentira, todo es una mentira". Suspiras. Llegas a la universidad, todo se ve diferente aunque es lo mismo. Te sientas en tu butaca, los exámenes se te hacen fáciles, los contestas más rápido que de costumbre. Sales con la cabeza en alto. Está ahí, afuera del salón, como era su costumbre esperarte siempre que tenías una prueba. Te ve, sostiene la mirada. Tiene ojeras, se ve cansado y ¿triste? ¡Bah! Imaginación tuya.

Pero ya no, ya no vas más a él. Ya no más abrazos nerviosos, ya no más palabras alentadoras, ya no más. Le sonríes de lado, fría. Y pasas sin siquiera saludarlo, aunque sientas el ambiente asfixiante, helado, pesado y te duela cada paso que des.

Un compañero que siempre te había buscado te saluda nervioso, y lo saludas de la manera más condescendiente que puedes consciente de que Ji Hoo está viendo.

-¡Jan Di!- corré a tu lado.

No sé qué hago aquí, fue una acción involuntaria. Pero necesitaba saber que Jan Di, seguía bien. Quería verla, quería, no sé qué quería. Quería aventar cosas. Quería decirle tantas cosas. Quería gritarle que la amaba, que me perdonará, que no tenía el derecho ni si quiera de rozarla. Qué, qué sin ella no era yo, no era nadie. Esa sonrisa, me envió descargas en mi espina dorsal, no era la misma. Mi Jan Di. ¡Maldición! No había pasado ni un día y ya la extrañaba. Ese tipo se acercó, como se atreve a tal derecho y yo no. En otra ocasión la hubiera tomado de los hombros y la hubiera llevado a un lugar seguro donde nadie pudiera tocarla, ni verla, sólo para mí. Sí, así era mi amor de egoísta. Nunca fui violento, pero con ella, era posesivo, era…un tonto. Al tal hombre ese tenía ganas de aventarlo, pero ya no era mi decisión ni mi derecho, nunca lo fue. Y ese fue mi error. No tenía ningún derecho sobre ella, y la tome como si fuera mía. Todo pasaba en cámara lenta. Apreté mis puños hasta que no sentí más que el dolor de estos, y con el poco de cordura que me quedaba me aparte de ese lugar.

-Jan Di…- me seguía hablando.

-¿Sí, Choi?

-te decía que….

En ese momento llega Woo Bin, corriendo con una sonrisa enorme, y te da un abrazo a lo que Choi hace una mueca.

-¿Adivina que?-me pregunta sonriendo cada vez más, sosteniendo algo en sus manos que las pone atrás.

-¿Qué?- preguntas tratando de reír, por su actitud de niño chiquito con un regalo nuevo.

-¡Que adivines, si no, no te digo!- al ver mi resistencia a responder- bueno, bueno te doy una pista es un evento así de grande- dijo abriendo sus brazos lo más que pudo- y es de una persona inteligente, popular, divertida y en resumen perfecta.

Tu risa se escucha por todo el pasillo. Y le respondes.

-Okey, Woo Bin. ¿Vas a hacer una fiesta? ¿Me equivoco?- sus ojos brillan, emocionados.

-Pero no cualquier fiesta, sino será la fiesta, en honor a mí, de mí para mí- dice con una sonrisa entregándome una invitación.- ¿No has visto a Ji Hoo? No lo he visto, comúnmente está contigo, pero no lo encuentro por ningún lado, se la das también a él.

-Claro- dices con un hilo de voz, tosiendo ligeramente para recuperar la compostura.

-Okey, perfecto. Será mejor que vayan-se volteó para salir, pero regreso- ah, y lleva a quien quieras- guiñándome un ojo, y viendo al Choi que no se separaba de mi lado y que estaba con los brazos cruzados.

Choi, me miraba con los ojos brillantes, no era feo al contrario, era gentil, uno de los mejores promedios, alto, fuerte, podía tener a cualquiera del colegio. Compartíamos mucho en común. ¿Por qué no?

-Choi, sé que no es muy común, y que solo estudiamos juntos. Pero, ¿te gustaría salir…conmigo?, bueno, digo…a la fiesta-dije atropelladamente como pude, y me arrepentí al momento que salieron, pero era un amigo. No tiene nada de malo ir con un amigo a una fiesta, al cual le gustas, donde aparte va a estar tu ex, tus amigos y esa persona ¿o sí?


	4. Sin ti

**SIN TI**

Listo, estaba hecho. Era un total y completo lío. Ahora iría a una fiesta, ¿querías más problemas Jan Di? Ahí los tienes. Y para terminar, Jan Di, se te ocurre invitar a Choi. ¡Apenas y lo conoces! ¿Qué van a decir los demás?

Bueno. Mejor. A ti no te importa que piensen de ti. ¿Cierto?

No. A quien quiero engañar, estaba en un lío. Uno grande.

-¿Hola?-pregunté, quitándome la mochila y dejándola en el perchero.

Me encontraba completamente sola. El abuelo estaría en la clínica. Ji Hoo, ni idea.

Bien. Algo bueno. No tenía fuerzas para verlo. Saque las invitaciones. Eran negras, con bonitas letras. No se la daré. Lo intenté, no está en casa.

Fui hasta su cuarto, le dejé encima de su cama la invitación. Vi alrededor, todo era elegante, limpio, ordenado. Todo tan él.

Salí. Ya no pensaría en él. Así como él no pensaba en mí. Así como él me utilizó, así como él…

Tiempo a solas, lo que necesitaba. Suspire.

Tenía tantas energías acumuladas, malas, buenas, tontas. Quería gritar. Todo parecía obra de un mal sueño. Pero no. Estaba ahí. Sin más. Mi vida: un desastre.

Ya no lloraría, no más. Sería una nueva Jan Di.

¡Vaya, quien me había dicho que la vida era fácil!

Me mire en el espejo enorme de la sala.

Era pálida. Ojos negros. Cabello lacio tipo "baba" que caía hasta mi cintura. Delgada. Mucho.

Entre a mi cuarto. Me hice un moño, alto y flojo. Una blusa tres veces más grande que mi talla y un short cómodo. Ya habían acabado mis últimos exámenes por ahora.

Mi mente recorrieron los sucesos de este día como cuando pasas la mano en un estante lleno de libros, del cual no sabes por cual empezar. Así. Eran muchos. ¡Demasiados! De todo.

Ji Hoo. Todo giraba en torno a él. Él en la noche, él en la mañana, él en el día, él en mis pensamientos. Dolía. Sí, tal vez era masoquista. Lo más probable.

Mis ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas otra vez. ¡Me prometí no llorar, así que no! Suspiré con más fuerza. Enfocaría todo en cosas positivas. ¡Fighting!

La escuela. Mi familia. El abuelo.

Me plantearía nuevos objetivos.

El abuelo, entro seguido de Ji Hoo. Me miraron. Miré directamente al abuelo.

-Abueloi!- fui a saludarlo.

-¿Cómo te fue en la escuela, Jan Di?-me preguntó.- has de tener mucha hambre, niña. Ven vamos a comer, prepararé…

-No, abuelo. Estoy….-finjo un bostezo- muy cansada.

Le dije dirigiéndome a mi cuarto.

Ignorándolo. Costaba. Sin si quiera mirarlo, sin hablarle. Voluntad. Ji Hoo. Esto sería muy difícil. Nunca habíamos estado peleados por nada. Él siempre era el sensato aunque hiciera cosas que le sacaran de las casillas, me respondía con una sonrisa.

¿Cómo olvidarme del Ji Hoo antiguo al que le importaba, al que se preocupaba por mí, al amor de mi vida al que me mostró en la mañana?

Estaba mal. Todo estaba mal, ahora.

Cuando estaba mal, él siempre estaba para mí. Ahora estaba sola estaba _**sin él**. _No se si podré aguantar.

Vi en la mesita de estar, todavía estaban las pastillas. Se me habían olvidado tomarlas. Agarré una y me la tragué. El dolor no me dejaba respirar. Ya no quería sufrir. Abracé el bote de pastillas. Era lo único que tenía de él. Era un hecho, era una masoquista. Pero lo amaba, a pesar de todo. No podía olvidarlo de un día para otro, no era así de fácil. Una parte de mi se negaba a creerle, pero era tan real que me dolía. Ji Hoo lo extrañaba como loca, y con ese pensamiento me quedé dormida.


	5. Chapter 5

**Y LA FIESTA EMPEZÓ**

Y así pasaron los días. Monótonos. Mi apetito había desaparecido.

El abuelo se iba desde temprano a la clínica, y regresaba en la noche. Con Ji Hoo. Yo trataba de esconderme a mi cuarto y en la escuela para no tener que inventar excusas para no encontrármelo. Estudiando en la biblioteca hasta que mis ojos no podían más.

Choi era muy amable. Desde que lo invite a la fiesta comíamos juntos. Estudiábamos juntos. Era tierno. Me agradaba. Y me alegraba no tener que estar sola cuando me llegaba a ver con Ji Hoo.

Todo iba bien. Dentro de lo que se puede estar, en mi.

Hasta que hoy. Fiesta. Woo Bin. Era sábado, lo único que quería era dormir. Toda la vida si fuera posible.

El teléfono timbro. Acaso el mundo, no me dejaba en paz en mi miserable vida.

Chu Ga Eul.

-Jan Di- gritó, me tuve que despegar un poco el teléfono.

-Ga Eul, ¿tienes idea de que hora es?- pregunté.

-Sí, pero son las 4 de la tarde, es que…¿te desperté? como puedes dormir ¿No estas emocionada?-sonreí, algunas personas no cambiaban.

- Ga Eul, es solo una fiesta…

-Ah claro, en el cual van a estar Yi Jeong….si, bueno y también tú Joon Pyo.

-No es mío. Pero también estará, estarán todos…-suspiré. Todos.

-¡Sí! Tenemos que arreglarnos, sobre todo para Ji Hoo- dijo insinuante. Esta mujer, un día de estos…

-Aja- le respondí sin ganas. Tapándome con un almohada la cara.-aja- le seguí contestando sin prestar atención hasta que escuche la palabra "vestido"-Espera, que estabas diciendo.

-No, ya lo dijiste ahora lo cumples.

-No, espera Ga Eul. Dime.

-Dilo

-No, pero…

-Dilo, es más promételo

-Ok, sí está bien.-un grito de su parte- ahora me puedes decir que prometí.

-Okey, Jan Di. Si acepto arreglarte para la fiesta.

-Espera ¿Qué? No, no, no.

-lo siento, me lo prometiste. Te veré a las seis en tu casa.

-Pero Ga Eul, empieza a las 9

-Tonterías, te dejaré preciosa. Te llevaré una sorpresa. Jan Di. Nos vemos al rato- y colgó.

Cuando por fin estaba tranquila intentando dormir de nuevo. Mi celular volvió a sonar.

Era un mensaje de Choi. "Jan Di, ¿a qué hora paso por ti?"

"A las 9 está bien" respondí su mensaje, con la dirección.

"Hecho ;)" me respondió y apagué el celular.

Está bien, está bien. Entendí el mensaje, el mundo no quería que siguiera durmiendo.

Salí de mi habitación.

El abuelo estaba desayunando con Ji Hoo. Dios. Por algo no me quería levantar.

-Buenos días- dije sonriéndole al abuelo.

-Buenos día, Jan Di. Acompáñanos a desayunar.-abrí la boca para protestar- y no me vayas a dar excusas. Ninguna es válida para un buen desayuno.

Ji Hoo, le sonrió al abuelo. Esa sonrisa. Un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

Me senté a lado del abuelo. Me serví un poco de leche y unas tostadas. Comía viendo a todos lados. Lo miré, después de tantos días lo miré. Estaba más delgado, tenía surcos negros debajo de los ojos apenas visibles. Me preocupe. Estará enfermo o…_tonterías_.

-¿Cómo vas con la clínica, abuelo?

-Bien, muy bien. Llegan muchos pacientes, cada vez más graves. Necesitamos más manos. A lo mejor, Jan Di cuando tengas tiempo vayas más seguido, las personas empiezan a preguntar por mi ayudante.-me dijo- pero Ji Hoo me ha ayudado, me dijo que estabas en exámenes y que estudiabas en la biblioteca.

El me miró. Ji Hoo, sus ojos decían tanto. Me desconcerté, pero el abuelo no tenía la culpa de nada, no tiene por qué enterarse de lo que había pasado.

-Claro, abuelo. La próxima semana iré.

-Gracias, así Ji Hoo podrá concentrarse más seguido en lo que hace.

Una tos, me atacó violentamente_. Si supiera._

-Abuelo-hablo por primera vez, su voz.-hoy con Woo Bin. ¿Necesitas algo, o que me quede en la clínica?

-No hijo, ve, necesitas salir. No quiero que te encierres y te conviertas en un viejo amargado. Jan Di ¿Tú también vas?

- Si, abuelo. – le contesté.

-Perfecto. Ji Hoo, la cuidas. Los tiempos no están para que una señorita este sola a esas horas.

-Claro, abuelo. Lo haré.

-¡Perfecto! Me agrada que salgan juntos.

Le sonreí al abuelo. Mientras Ji Hoo picaba su comida y seguía comiendo.

-Bueno, gracias. Me iré a bañar.

Salí de ahí, mientras que tenía tiempo.

Ga Eul llegó justo a la hora que dijo. Entró a mi cuarto y sacó todo su material. Me sentó mientras hablaba de lo mucho que nos divertiríamos en la fiesta. Sentía como manejaba mi cabello y mi cara. Brochas. Pintura. Más brochas.

Abrí mis ojos. Me veía…mis ojos eran más grandes, delineados por la parte de arriba, mis pestañas largas. Mis labios con rojo tenue, mi cabello era recogido en una cola perfectamente liso que caía en mi espalda.

-Ahora- dijo emocionada, yo no dejaba de verme en el espejo- el vestido.

-¿Cuál vestido?- le pregunté, viéndola.

Ella saco de una bolsa un vestido gris brilloso, con un escote profundo en la espalda.

-No me pondré eso.

-Anda, Jan Di. Por favor, hazlo por mí esta vez y…tu me lo prometiste- me dijo con un puchero. Reí. Como podía.

-Okey, pero será la última vez.

Me lo puse cuidando el maquillaje. ¡Wow! Era precioso. Tenía un corte en "v" adelante y por atrás dejaba un escote que terminaba al borde de mi cadera. Era corto, sí un poco, una palma arriba de la rodilla.

-Te lo dije- dijo Ga Eul. Ella ya estaba lista, con un vestido negro que brillaba y un moño recogido.

-¿Cómo los conseguiste?- pregunté tratando de negarme.

-Sorpresa- dijo riéndose.

-¿no los habrás comprado?

-No, no, para nada fue un regalo de alguien especial…anda vamos, que ya es hora.

Los tacones me mataban, no era muy altos, pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo, para que me quedará rendida.

Salimos de la habitación, y ahí estaba Ji Hoo y el abuelo que detuvieron su plática para vernos.

¡Dios! Era hermosa, la mujer más bella que he visto, siempre la había visto así. Ella sonrió inocentemente. El abuelo se acercó y le tomo la mano haciendo que se girara. No puede ser, casi me da un paró de solo verla, taquicardia y lo que sigue. Tenía ganas de besarla, de abrazarla, de decirle que es hermosa, que la quería solo para mí, para que la admirara siempre, para que la hiciera feliz.

Su celular sonó. ¿Es normal que me de celos de una simple llamada, puede ser su mamá, su papá, hasta su hermano?

-Acercate Ji Hoo, no le vas a decir nada?- preguntó el abuelo con una ceja levantada. Siempre tratando de juntarnos.

-Yo…bueno, te ves hermosa, Jan Di-vi a Ga Eul que me miraba con sonriendo- tú también te ves muy bien, Ga Eul.

-okey, okey. Muchas palabras, ahora júntate más a la derecha, más.- hasta que quedamos pegados los dos.- ¡Perfecto!

-Niña- le dijo a Ga Eul- apoco no quedan perfectos- dijo riéndose.

-claro, abuelo- dijo sonriéndose, y levantando los pulgares como aprobación.

-Me encantan, imaginen sus hijos. Uno ya se está poniendo viejo, Ji Hoo ya va siendo hora de….

Mis mejillas ardían. Claro que me lo había imaginado, antes de todo esto, antes.

-Abuelo, creo que nos vamos. No queremos llegar tarde.

-Sí, sí. Vayan. Ah y Ji Hoo, no olvides lo que te dije- me exclamó desde la puerta de su habitación.

Me reí internamente, el abuelo me estaba enseñando tácticas de cómo ganarme a "mi chica". El abuelo sí que se divertía conmigo.

Abro la puerta, cuando veo que enfrente de ella aparece Choi, el mismo tipo que se queda con ella a estudiar, a comer, a estar en el lugar donde debería estar. ¿celos? Sí. ¿Qué hacía en este lugar?

-¿Jan Di?- pregunta, ella sale detrás de mí, lo saluda. ¡Dios! Ayúdame y dame paciencia para no matar a todos los hombres que la miren.


	6. Chapter 6

**CANCIONES Y ALCOHOL**

¿Nunca te has sentido impotente en la vida, esa necesidad de querer algo que no se pude?

Bueno. Pues así estaba en estos momentos. Miraba a Jan Di, ella parecía encantada con Choi, el tal famoso Choi. Estaban en una mesa aparte. Llegaron juntos, después de pasar por ella a la casa.

La fiesta era de pocas personas, privada. Le música sonaba por todo el lugar. No quería estar ahí, pero no quería irme sin ella. Vi a Joon Pyo en la barra, me senté alado de él. Estaba tomando whisky y miraba su vaso como si fuera lo más importante del mundo. Me miró de reojo.

-te la deje, pensando que eras su mejor opción. Ella nunca dejo de pensar en ti ni cuando estaba conmigo- soltó una risa amarga- ¿así la cuidas, Ji Hoo?-menciono señalando al par, que se había levantado a bailar. Jan Di con _ese_. –No la he dejado de amar ni por un segundo. ¿Sabes? Y me arrepiento cada segundo de no haber estado con ella, quedarme con ella. No sabes las ganas que tengo de partirle la cara a ese idiota. Pero ya no tengo el derecho. Tu sí. Hay amores que duran para siempre aunque no se estén juntos.

-no lo creo- mencione.

-Oh, claro que sí. No te ha dejado de ver cada 3 segundos- dijo volviendo la vista a su vaso dándole vueltas.

-No, la lastime. Me equivoque, no la merezco

-¿y ese jodido idiota, sí?-bueno ahí tenía un punto. No, nadie la merecía.- te ama, puedo verlo en sus ojos. No sé qué habrán hecho ustedes. Pero no hay nada que no puedas solucionar. ¡Eres Ji Hoo! El tierno y amable Ji Hoo. Sabrás que hacer.- me dijo dándome una palmada en la espalda.- ¿o ya no la quieres? Porque en dado caso- se levantó con pasos tambaleantes, tratando acercarse a donde estaban.

Lo detuve con mi mano en su hombro. El lanzó una carcajada al aire, y se volvió a sentar tomándose de un trago todo el contenido del líquido ambarino.

Tenía razón.

Pedí un trago, un Cosmopolitan. Me lo tome de un tirón. Es hora de ser hombre Ji Hoo. Tienes que defender lo que quieres.

Me acerqué a la pareja. Le tome del hombro al tal Choi.

-Me permite un baile con la Señorita.- le dije más en tono de orden que en pregunta, sin voltear a verlo, si no ver directamente a los ojos de Jan Di. Dios. Era tan hermosa. El frunció el ceño.

-lo que ella desee- no respondió, Jan Di, me quedo viendo en estado de shock.

No esperé su respuesta, le agarré la mano y la pegue a mí. Todo el mundo estaba viendo el acto. Mire de reojo a Joon Pyo, me levantó su copa. En el fondo de música de Cher "belive" sonaba.

-Jan Di…-le susurré en el oído. Sentí como temblaba. Trató de alejarse. La apreté más.- yo…-intenté decir, mi voz sonaba rasposa, ronca. Levanté su cara con un dedo. Tenía los ojos rojos.

-¿tú que, Ji Hoo? ¿Se te antojo más?-preguntó con voz dolida se apartó bruscamente. Sentía que me había dado un golpe. Algo ácido escurría por mi garganta. El dolor y rabia que me mostraban sus ojos. No me lo podía creer, todo esto se lo había hecho a ella.

Me intenté acercarme más pero un brazo atravesado me lo impidió.

-Déjala, que no ves que no quiere- me dijo Choi como quien marca su territorio. Nunca había odiado más a un hombre más que el que estaba enfrente.

Jan Di lo jaló de la manga.

-Vámonos, por favor…- le dijo a Choi. Se despidieron rápido de todos. Se alejaron. La seguí con la mirada parado en el mismo lugar donde me dejó.

Sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza. Jan Di había tomado, no razonaba bien cuando eso pasaba. Tenía que ver si había llegado bien a casa. Salí corriendo del lugar. Me subí a mi moto. Los seguiría a donde fueran. No podía perderla así de fácil o dejar que alguien la lastimara. Choi no lo veía como alguien de fiar. Aceleré la moto.

Su olor se había impregnado en mi ropa, iba en el carro de Choi. Estábamos en silencio. Estaciono el carro, estábamos en un edificio enorme. Se bajó y me abrió la puerta. Me bajé.

-¿En dónde estamos? – le pregunté.

-En mi departamento- menciono como si nada.- vengo por algo, y no te puedo llevar así a tu casa, estas muy alterada.

Subimos por las escaleras. Era el quinto piso, los tacones me mataban. Me los quité y los llevé en la mano. Entramos. No era lujoso el lugar, era varonil y frío.

-¿Café, agua…algo?

-Café está bien.- respondí sentándome en la silla.

-El baño, esta al fondo a la derecha por sí lo ocupas- me dijo.

-Gracias.

Me dirigí al baño. El espejo me mostraba una yo, arreglada sí. Pero destrozada. Me solté el cabello y cayó liso.

Salí, el café estaba en la mesa.

-No sé cómo lo tomas.

- Mucha azúcar y crema, pero está bien. Gracias.- dije tomando un sorbo. Le sonreí incomoda, no era común que estuviera en casa de alguien más a solas y de noche. Poco a poco me fui acabando el café. Cuando de la nada se me cayó de las manos la taza. Me sentí torpe lo levanté y al momento que lo hice todo daba vueltas.

Me sostuve de la barra. Sentía que las cosas se movían, mi vista no enfocaba nada. Mi lengua se sentía más pesada. Mis piernas flácidas. No me sentía nada bien.

Choi se acercaba lentamente tratando de sostenerme. Cuando una sonrisa se asomó en su boca. Lo comprendí.

-¿Qué me hiciste?- le pregunté.

-Jan Di, Jan Di. No te han dicho tus papis que no puedes confiar en extraños.

Se pegó más a mí. Sentí un bulto justo entre mi entrepierna. Lo intente alejar pero mi fuerza no respondía. Me dio asco.

-Jan Di, me encantas desde hace tiempo. Pero no podía hacer nada por tu amiguito que no te dejaba sola ni un segundo. Te haré muy feliz.- me dijo, mis lágrimas de impotencia ya salían sin control- oh, no llores preciosa. V as a ver que tú lo disfrutaras.-se empezó a sobarse contra mí. Dios. Tenía ganas de vomitar.- ahh, Jan Di. – Su voz era entre cortada y dificultosa.-llevas provocándome desde hace mucho.

-idiota, estúpido… ¡Por favor, déjame!- salió de mi boca en tono de súplica. Moví de forma brusca mi mano tirando un florero que estaba en la barra.

-Me encantan las chicas con malas palabras, preciosa.- su mano fue directo a mi pecho, lo amasaba de forma brusca y dolorosa.

Me besaba el cuello, su miembro estaba completamente erecto. Metiendo las manos debajo del vestido.

-Ji Hoo…- dije, mis pensamientos estaban en él. Choi se enojó. Me dio un golpe en la mejilla. No supe más de mí. Sonidos estruendosos llegaban a lo lejos en mis oídos.

Mi moto daba lo más que podía. Los había buscado. Cuando vi el carro de Choi enfrente de unos departamentos. Amenacé al policía. Me dio la indicación.

Subí corriendo las escaleras, mi corazón me daba punzadas. Algo no estaba bien. Jan di, mi Jan Di. Me detuve enfrente de la puerta, no escuchaba nada. Cuando algo se rompió.

Era la señal, algo no estaba bien.

Abrí la puerta de una patada. Los vi.

-¡Jan Di!- grité, no respondía.

Choi la soltó, dejando que Jan Di callera en el suelo. Dios.

Me acerque a Choi, que estaba impresionado. Algo se apoderó de mí. Una furia, esta vez no me detendría.

Le di un golpe en la cara haciendo que callera al suelo, su cara se hinchaba. No era suficiente.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- él se empezó a reír con fuerza. Me senté a horcadas de él impidiendo que no se moviera.

-El principito viene a salvar a su puta.- y eso me colmo.

Lo agarré a golpes. Uno tras otro. No paraba. El muy idiota no respondía, se retorcía de dolor. Hasta que el ya no respondía. Mis nudillos dolían. Había sangre por todos lados.

Me acerque a Jan Di. Dios. La cargué entre mis brazos.

-Ji Hoo...-dijo en un susurró. Un suspiro de alivio me lleno. Le aparte el cabello de la cara.

-Jan Di, aquí estoy- me abrazó por el cuello.

-perdóname por irme. Nunca debí haberte dejado sola. Todo es mi culpa. Perdóname.-dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Llévame a casa- dijo cuándo, se desmayó. Dios. Esto no se quedaría así.

La abracé con más fuerza. Si no hubiera llegado. Me enfurecía más. No sé que hubiera sido de mí.

-Ya no te dejaré sola- le dije en un susurró. Mis lágrimas le mojaban en la cara. Bese quedamente sus labios.

No se que hubiera sido de mi sin ella.

Le di una patada a Choi tirado en el suelo y me fui directo a la casa con Jan Di.


	7. Chapter 7

**¿AMIGOS?**

Jan Di se removía en la cama. Me había quedado despierto todo el rato. El doctor me dijo que había sido drogada. El muy maldito la había drogado.

Yo no podía dormir. Me la quedaba viendo, esperando que siguiera respirando.

La necesitaba, no sé qué hubiera sido de mí si algo le pasaba. No iba poder vivir así.

-¡No!- grito Jan Di, sentándose bruscamente. Su mirada enfocaba en todos lados tratando de reconocer el lugar. Sudaba frío. Sus manos temblaban.

-Shh, tranquila...-le dije intentando acercarme. Se apartó bruscamente y se abrazó a sí misma.

Alce mis manos. Se tranquilizó un poco.

Lloraba incontrolablemente. Quería abrazarla, decirle que ahora iba a estar bien. Que la protegería. Que nadie le iba a hacer daño. Pero era yo el que le hacía daño. La miraba con dolor. Se hizo un ovillo en la cama.

-Jan Di…-le dije.- lo siento. Lo siento por todo, por herirte.

Sabía que ella me escuchaba.

-Fui un tonto…no sé qué haría si algo te llega a pasar. No sé en que pensaba… pero soy un egoísta, te quiero, te quiero para mí…

Se hizo un silenció en el ambiente, de esos que calan. Pensé que se quedaría dormida. Cuando empezó hablar.

-Cuando no estás conmigo, siento que no te necesito. Pero luego, te veo. Te veo y lo eres todo. No puedo seguir así.-dijo ella con una sonrisa amarga. Me dolió. Me duele verla así por mí, por mi causa, por ser tan egoísta, tan torpe.

-¿Cómo llegamos a esto, Jan Di?-dije apenas audible.

-No lo sé, todo era mejor antes. Cuando éramos amigos.

-Amigos…-dije lentamente. Saboreándola. Esa palabra. Dolía pero era mejor que esto.

- sí, amigos. Ojala se pudiera retroceder el tiempo.

-Jan Di…no se puede ser amigo de quien amas. Yo…te amo- le dije.

-No, tú no me amas. Tú, tú no sé qué quieras….no se dicen las cosas que tú me dijiste hace días. Me duele verte-me contestó mientras más lágrimas caían por su rostro. Tenía razón una maldita razón. Pero yo era y soy un tonto.

Me sonrió.

-Ya no sé quién eres, no se puede confiar en alguien que no sabe quién es…- me dijo.

Dolía, pero era verdad.

-Conóceme Jan Di, este. El que ves. Soy yo, y este Ji Hoo, no puede vivir sin ti- le dije, mi voz salía desesperada y pausada.

Negó con la cabeza. La estaba perdiendo.

-No te preocupes, ya veo que no puedo vivir cerca de ti sin querer…sin quererte. Así que me voy Ji Hoo, lo pensé bien. Es lo mejor.

-¿Te vas de la casa? ¿Y el abuelo?

-El abuelo…le daré las gracias, él no tiene por qué sufrir por nosotros.

-No, Jan Di. Si quieres estar lejos de mí, me voy yo. No puedes dejar a tus amigos, familia.-no quería que se fuera, no lejos de mí.

-no, Ji Hoo. No podría. Todo me recuerda a ti. Lo siento.

-No hay nada que pueda hacerte cambiar de opinión. ¿A dónde irás? ¿Con qué dinero?

-La escuela está dando becas para estudiar en el extranjero. Tomaré una, trabajaré, no sé.

-Jan Di…

Dios. No me la quites. ¡Por favor! Me costaba respirar. Quería amarrarla o encerrarla en la casa para que estuviera segura. Pero no podía.

Me levanté enojado conmigo. Salí del cuarto.

Los meses pasaban, yo encerrado en el cuarto maldiciéndome.

Jan Di le había dado la noticia a todos. Poco a poco lo iban asumiendo, diciendo que si era lo mejor para sus estudios estaba bien. ¡Maldición! No, no estaba bien. Al contrario. Todo estaba mal.

Choi había huido del país.

Yo...parecía un zombie. no soportaba las miradas de lástima de mis amigos, del abuelo.

Jan Di estaba recuperando fuerzas, trataba de evitarme lo más que podía. Yo no intentaba acercarme, aceptaba su decisión. Aunque no quisiera. La respetaba. Dolía, dolía mucho,

La iba perder, _lejos de mí._


	8. Chapter 8

DESPEDIDA

El taxi estaba en la entrada, tal como se había predispuesto. Era todo. Las maletas listas, los boletos del avión. Permisos. Todo. Me puse una sudadera gris. Me amarré el cabello en una coleta alta. Me había despedido antes de todos, no quería verlos el mismo día. Salí del cuarto.

El abuelo se abrazaba así mismo, con los ojos rojos.

-¡Abuelo!- le dije dándole un abrazo enorme, queriendo aspirar su recuerdo.-te prometo que te escribiré cada semana.

-Eso espero, Jan Di. –El momento de silencio, el abuelo me miraba tratando de descifrarme- ¿Sabes? Creo que es una gran oportunidad.

-Si abuelo, lo es- dije con un amago de sonrisa.

-no tienes por qué irte si no quieres, lo sabes, ¿cierto?- dijo tratando de acercarse, para poder ver mis ojos, y no pude aguantarle la mirada.

Sentía que mis ojos picaban, mi garganta dolía. Estaba a nada llorar y quedarme, pero ya era hora de irse.

-no te decepcionaré, abuelo. Estudiaré muy duro. Te quiero- lo abracé otra vez, en mis planes no eran para regresar, era una despedida. Dolía.- los extrañaré.

-escribe mi niña, y cualquier cosa, sabes que aquí tendrás un abuelo esperando.

-Lo sé- contesté limpiando mis lágrimas que ya caían por mis mejillas.

Agarré mi maleta y salí de la casa. El abuelo ya no me seguía. Voltee una última vez, esperando que Ji Hoo, estuviera ahí para detenerme o siquiera despedirse, pero no. No había nadie. Si estuviera él, ya no tendría armas para defenderme e irme. Salí decida. Ya no más. Esta era la última oportunidad, la última vez.

Las pisadas y voces de la parte de afuera del cuarto me carcomían. Ya no sabía ni dondé empezaban o terminaban. El abuelo hablaba alto, pero Jan Di, _mi_ Jan Di se iba. Era lo único que rondaba por mi cabeza. Ya no se escuchaba nada. Salí del cuarto. El abuelo me esperaba con mirada decepcionante.

-Ji Hoo…- me dijo con voz grave.

-Lo sé, abuelo. Déjalo es mejor así.

-Enserio vas a dejarla ir ¿así?- me pregunto, sus palabras se clavaban en mi conciencia. ¿Y sí, si podía ser feliz, hacerla feliz, estar a mi lado?- ¿Sabes cuantas veces se vuelve a encontrar el amor de tu vida?

Dolía. Sí. Mucho.

-No sé de…

-Y no te atrevas a decirme que no sabes de que te hablo, Ji Hoo, se nota en tu mirada, en cómo cambian los dos cada vez que están cerca- me dijo con voz más calmada y razonable.- no sé qué halla pasado entre ustedes, pero no hay nada en el mundo que no se pueda solucionar, si es amor, no hay nadie más.

Y tenía razón.

Siquiera lo intestaste. No. Claro que no.

La euforia se apodero de ti, le diste un abrazo al abuelo.

-Gracias.

Salgo corriendo, me subo a la moto. El aire me quema, voy lo más rápido que puedo. Busco entre los carros. Ninguno.

Por fin ves un taxi con un avión dibujado en la orilla. ¡Del aeropuerto! Te acercas, ves una cabellera negra que va en la parte de atrás. Jan Di.

-¡Jan Di!- gritas con todas tus fuerzas.

Suena tu nombre, volteas, es Ji Hoo. Va en su moto, te está llamando. No sabes que hacer. Te ha dañado mucho.

-Podría acelerarle, por favor. Ya voy tarde.

-como desee, señorita. Pero es lo más rápido que se puede, hay mucho tráfico. – menciona exasperado y viéndome con cara de pocos amigos.

Nervios. Muchos. Tu corazón está dando vueltas. Está a tu lado. Perfume, su olor inunda el lugar.

-¡Jan Di!, por favor. Tenemos que hablar.- grita desde la ventanilla.

Abre la puerta y se sienta a tu lado aventando la motocicleta.

-¡Oiga!- grita el conductor desde su asiento- esto le va a costar el doble de la cuota.

Los dos lo ignoramos. El viento corría. Los cláxones sonaban a lo lejos.

-perdón, perdóname, Jan Di. Sé que me equivoque, pero también se...que te amo. Sin ti, no hay nadie más no entiendo mi vida sin ti.- me agarró mis manos- y sé que esa noche, esa noche tu no querías…fui un idiota, estaba tan ciego y…

-Shh- lo silencie tocando sus labios con mi mano libre- ni siquiera me preguntaste, no me diste la oportunidad. Esto es injusto Ji Hoo. No tienes ni una idea de lo que me dolió.

-Lo sé, para mí no fue fácil, te amo.-dijo en un susurró. Se acercó, pego su frente con la mía. Y lloré libremente.

Pero no, no podíamos seguir así. Su aliento chocaba con el mío, se mezclaban.

Lo amaba, no había duda alguna.

Pero no. Ya no. Ya no quería sufrir. Tenía miedo, miedo de perderlo. Miedo de no poder con esto. Miedo de que…de tirarlo a la basura por errores. Necesitaba espacio, para pensar, para…sanar.

Acerco sus labios a los míos, sabía tan desesperado, aliviado, tan dulce. Nuestros labios chocaron, se fusionaron. Las lenguas se encontraron, se reconocieron. Nunca un besó tenía tanto significado. Era amor puro. Terco. Fuerte. Marcándonos.

Me separé. Pasó lo que me parecieron horas, nuestras manos tocaban lo más que podían, tratando de acaparar todo, temblando. Lo miré, sus ojos estaban cerrados. Respiraba profundo. Se veía tan tierno, tan bello, tan frágil. Lo abracé como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Lastimaba.

Pero teníamos que encontrarnos a nosotros mismos antes de dañarnos más.

Me separé. Sonreímos como muto acuerdo.

-no hay nada que perdonar-sonreí débilmente, el me abrazo. No podía respirar, era él Ji Hoo- te amo.- le dije en su oído, tembló. Sentí su sonrisa. Me odié por lo que iba hacer- pero ya no… no puedo.

Se separó rápido, asustado. Negando firmemente con la cabeza.

-¿Qué hago? Dime, por favor. ¿Qué hago, Jan Di? Para que me creas. Lo que sea. Dímelo. Por favor. Perdóname. Quédate…aquí, conmigo- sus ojos mostraban asomo de lágrimas. Ji Hoo me aferraba a él. Su mano, no soltaba la mía, como si temiera que me fuera a escapar.

Dolía. No quería lastimarlo, pero tenía que _soltarlo_.

-Sigue, adelante. Sin mí. Eso, Ji Hoo.-le dije apartando la vista de él, no podía verlo así. Destrozado.

-¡Te amo, Jan Di! ¡DIOS! Acaso ¿no lo entiendes? ¿No sientes lo mismo?- sus palabras salían enfurecidas, dolía mucho. Claro que lo sentía, acaso no veía que cada acción, cada respiración era por él. Solo por él. Pero ya no podíamos seguir así.

-por favor…- le dije con un hilo de voz. Tratando de hacerme la fuerte, lo miré.

-¿eso es lo que quieres?- ¿Qué si eso era lo que quería? ¡Diablos!, no. Lo quería en mi vida. Lo quería a él. Todo de él. En las mañanas, tardes y noches. Ver sus logros, sus fracasos. Envejecer a su lado. Todo.

-sí…- dije con un hilo de voz.

Asintió levemente con la cabeza, salió del carro. Azotando la puerta a su paso.

-¡Pero no olvides, Jan Di, que yo si luche por ti! ¡Por un nosotros!

El taxista tenía los ojos con lágrimas. Y me miraba con súplica.

-Señorita, podemos regresar sí así lo desea…- me dijo.

No. Ya estaba decidido.

-No, avance, por favor, ya perdí tiempo.-dije volteando a verlo.

-¡Jan Di!- gritó con fuerza Ji Hoo.- ¡Jan Di, no te vayas!- todo el mundo lo volteaba a ver. Nunca lo había visto así.

El taxi arrancaba.

Mi corazón se quebró. ¿Estaría haciendo bien?

Le sonreí por última vez al amor de mi vida. Y regresé mi mirada al frente, secándome las lágrimas que salían sin control. Hipaba. Quería regresar, correr a su lado. Sanar sus heridas. Todo lo que pasamos juntos.

Pero primero tenía que curar las mías.

No podíamos estar los dos heridos. Era mi mejor amigo. Mi alma gemela, el que siempre estuvo para mí. Cada vez que lo necesitaba, una y otra vez.

No lo merecía. Dejé atrás todo, mi vida, mi fe, mi alma. Deja atrás a Jan Di.

Y me despedí, sabiendo que no quería irme…


End file.
